The Change in the Name
by WatsonWriter
Summary: Brennan and Booth can't sleep. Booth has something he needs to get off his chest. Read and review please!


Disclaimer: Not my characters.

Edit: After much hullabalu, I fixed the little girls *possible* name. It was a slip up at the time being so please, enjoy and review!

The Change in the Name.

"Bones, I've been thinking…" Booth said into the darkness, shifting beneath the sheets. Brennan lay with her back to him, her large stomach piled onto pillows, her eyes clenched shut in a vain attempt at hoping the mere action would encourage a respite for sleep. It was not successful, even before Booth addressed her.

The two had turned in for the night, almost three hours before. Their routine was clockwork now, and within minutes of each other, their respective bedside lamps were turned off and good night kisses applied. Brennan had formed her pillow fort, and Booth had tossed and turned, neither one wanting to disturb the other one, concerned for their limited sleep as of late. Brennan had been having trouble sleeping, which meant Booth couldn't fall asleep until he heard her soft snores and Bones…well she couldn't fall asleep period. The lack of sleep was getting to the two of them, despite attempts to nap and cover it up with large cups of coffee at consecutive intervals (on Booth's behalf…Brennan was limited to tea).

In the darkness of the bedroom, Booth sighed and cleared his throat before continuing. "I….think we need to change the baby's name." Brennan opened one eye and cocked an eyebrow. Even in the dark, Booth could see her face and smiled.

"You don't approve anymore? I thought we both agreed Leo Booth was satisfactory if the baby's a boy and Eli…." But Booth cut her short. "And Elizabeth Booth if it's a girl. I know Bones, and I do like those names. But…I don't know…..it's just….do you think we should name the boy…" Booth swallowed and Brennan shifted so she was supported by her elbows, watched his face in the shadows, aware that his sudden pause was not for effect. For once, the man with all the words was having trouble getting out a simple sentence.

"What do you need to say Booth?" Brennan cooed gently, rubbing his bare arm in the darkness. He took a deep breath, and said in one fluid sentence, hardly with a breath. "I think we should name the boy Vincent."

Brennan sucked in a breath, her mind wheeling at the memories which flooded her senses.

Vincent.

_His blood. _

Under her hands.

_His eyes. _

Staring into hers.

_His voice._

Begging her.

"Oh Booth…" Bones said softly, covering her mouth with her other hand. Booth swore softly and turned to bring the shaking scientist into his arms.

"God Bones. I knew, I knew this wasn't the right time for this." He brushed her hair softly with his hands, their positioning not unfamiliar to them. It was the same pose they had taken the night Vincent had been shot and Brennan had crawled into Booth's bed. Minus the large stomach between the couple, naturally. That had come later.

"Booth…I think that's a lovely idea. I really do. But…I get so…." She whispered into his chest, while he soothed her and nodded. "Me too Bones, me too. But I think we owe it to the kid. His…his death, Bones, it brought the two of us together." He paused momentarily to separate, and lent down, pressing a single kiss to her stomach. "It brought us this."

"I believe that naming our child Vincent would be an appropriate memorial to an honorable grad student and an honorable man." Brennan said sweetly, her hand meeting Booth's on her stomach. Pressing her palm to his lips, Booth kissed the soft skin of her inner hand gently.

In the darkness, Brennan rested her head on her partners shoulder, and Booth kissed the crown of her head once softly before closing his eyes and nestling his head against her. They slept soundly until the alarm clock brought them back to their shared reality.

"Well Mommy and Daddy! Are we ready to meet baby?" said the chipper nurse, with short blonde hair and cherry smelling lip-gloss. Who held in her arms a wiggling, small, bundle of blankets.

Brennan pursed her lips and sighed tiredly, leaning her head conspiratorially towards Booth, not unfamiliar to their interrogation room routine. "I am already well introduced to my baby. I did carry and deliver the child." Booth laughed, nothing bringing down this moment. "I know Bones, I know."

"Oh he's a wiggly one!" the nurse said, beaming. Everything about her annoyed the Temperance. Even down to her lavender name tag, which read "Hanna :)".

"He's my kid. Of course he is." Booth beamed proudly, as Hanna brought the blankets closer and gently rested them in Brennan's already waiting arms. Bones bent her head slightly; eyes closed, and took a deep breath.

Booth wiped his eyes with his tee shirt, and then reached out a tentative hand and pulled back a corner of the blanket. A crumpled face greeted him and he laughed deeply, more tears welling in his eyes.

Brennan, uncharacteristically silent, unwound one hand to take Booth's in hers. She held it in a vice grip. Quietly, in a way no one but her son and lover would notice, the brave doctor who never believed in faith or fate, whispered "Thank you Vincent. Thank you."

_Thanks for reading! Please remember, like always to review! I love hearing back from you guys _


End file.
